Am Ende
by FirstbornHellcat
Summary: Post 14.20. Die Apokalypse hat begonnen, die Höllentore sind offen, Dämonen und Geister bevölkern die Erde. Eigentlich sollte es ein schnelles und großartiges Finale werden, aber die Winchesters halten sich nicht an Chucks Drehbuch. Als sie dann noch unerwartete Hilfe bekommen, startet ein verzweifelter Kampf um eine gott-verdammte Welt - spielt unmittelbar nach 'Moriah'


**Meine Vorstellung von Staffel 15. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Updates erfolgen eher unregelmäßig, aber ich gebe mir Mühe ;)**

Es wurden immer mehr. Seelen, die ihre Körper fanden und willenlos mit ihnen aus den Gräbern krochen. Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Welt gelegt. Nur die Seelen strahlten und das Höllenfeuer, das durch das aufgebrochene Tor flammte. Immer mehr böse und gequälte Seelen entkamen der Unterwelt.

Die drei Männer zwischen den Gräbern hatten Waffen gezogen. Mit den Rücken einander zugewandt, standen sie in der Mitte eines Kreises, den die Monster um sie gebildet hatten. Weitere auferstandene Körper schlossen sich der Schar an und zogen den Kreis enger.

Die Klinge in der Hand des einen Mannes spiegelten den Schein des Feuers. Sie alle wussten, dass sie genauso nutzlos sein würde, wie die Eisenstäbe, die die anderen beiden hielten. Es waren zu viele. Dennoch hoben sie sie.

Eine unnatürliche Stille hatte sich über das Geschehen gelegt. Einer der Männer öffnete den Mund, um den anderen beiden etwas zu zu rufen, aber seine Stimme wurde verschluckt, wie von dumpfem Nebel.

Die Körper mit den toten Augen hoben die zerfetzten Gliedmaßen und glitten näher. Sie waren in Armlänge an die Männer herangerückt. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, stießen diese zu.

Zehn Jahre hatten sie dagegen gekämpft, jetzt war die Apokalypse gekommen.

In Deans Kopf setzte ein Rauschen ein. Vor dem inneren Auge verblasste das Bild von Chuck. „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Springen wir zum Ende" Die Worte hallte noch nach, aber sie wurden leiser. Deans Geist fokussierte sich auf die Gestalten um ihn herum. Zombies. Geister. Dämonen. Es waren viele. Sie würden es nicht schaffen, ihnen zu entkommen. Aber sie würden es verdammt nochmal versuchen!

Er spürt Sam neben sich, hörte seinen Atem, und Cas, der die Engelsklinge hob. Sie würden sterben. Aber sie würden es zusammen und kämpfend tun.

Wie in Zeitlupe nahm Dean die Bewegung der Monster um sich herum war. Bis eines den verwesten Arm ausstreckte und nach ihm griff. Plötzlich explodierte die Welt in seinem Kopf. Donnern, Gebrüll. Hektisches Rennen, Drängen. Sie griffen an.  
Er hob das Eisen und stieß zu. Wieder und wieder. Er spürte, wenn er auf Widerstand traf. Und er sah, wenn ein Geist sich in grauen Dunst auflöste, nur um wenige Meter entfernt wieder zu erscheinen. Gewebefetzen und Gliedmaßen flogen durch die Luft, Schreie ertönten und Hände griffen nach ihm. Aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Eine Faust schlug nach ihm und er versuchte sie mit der Stange abzuwehren, als ein weiterer Schlag ihn seitlich traf. Die Wucht ließ ihn durch die Luft fliegen und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag krachte er gegen die Reste eines Grabsteins. Deans Kopf pochte. Für einen Moment bekam er keine Luft. Dann festigte sich das verschwommene Bild vor seinen Augen wieder. Er war an den Rand des Getümmels geworfen worden und scheinbar vorerst aus dem Fokus der Monster verschwunden. Er konnte erkennen, wie sein Bruder die Eisenstange um sich wirbelte und zwei Zombies auf einmal umwarf. Cas blutete im Gesicht, aber auch er kämpfte ohne inne zu halten gegen die Horde toter Körper.

Dean stützte sich ab und tastete nach seinem Eisenstück. Er hatte vergessen, was hier passierte, dachte nicht mehr an Chuck und nicht mehr an Jack. Er sah nur Monster und wusste, dass er zurück in die Menge musste, um an der Seite seiner Brüder zu sterben.

Sam zwang sich, sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Unzählige Gegner, Monster, nicht tot und nicht lebendig, die mit Schlaghölzern, Ketten und bloßen Fingern angriffen. Wie im Traum wehrte er sie ab, parierte einen Angriff nach dem anderen, hob die Eisenstange, schlug einen Kopf ab. Er handelte automatisch, sein Körper schien ohne seinen Geist zu agieren.

Er bekam den Gedanken an Jack nicht aus dem Kopf. Chuck, der den Nephilim mit einem Fingerschnipsen tötete, weil Dean sich geweigert hatte, es zu tun. Dass Jack für ihn eine Bedrohung sei, war von Anfang an eine Lüge gewesen. Alles war eine Lüge gewesen. Und er, Sam, hatte geglaubt. Über 30 Jahre hatte er zu Gott gebetet, hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass alles, was ihm widerfuhr irgendeinen Sinn haben würde. Und dann hatten sie Gott persönlich getroffen. Sie hatten Chuck getroffen. Und während Dean nach all den Grausamkeiten, die sie durchlebten, seine Enttäuschung und Wut kaum verbergen konnte, hatte Sam ihm geglaubt.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung hinter ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren. Gleichzeitig hörte er Cas' Stimme durch das Chaos aus Schreien und Blitzen: „Sam, hinter dir!" Er fuhr herum und sah gleichzeitig, wie sich eine kurze Klinge in seine bereits verletzte Schulter bohrte. Mit der Eisenstange in der rechten hieb er nach dem Angreifer. Er traf etwas weiches, ein dumpfer Schlag. Blut spritzte. Vielleicht war es sein eigenes.

Die Welt bestand nur noch aus Monstern. Sam fühlte sich seltsam leer. Er war unfassbar wütend und so enttäuscht gewesen, als er begriffen hatte, dass Chuck, dass _Gott, _sich nie für ihn oder irgendeinen Menschen interessiert hatte. Sie waren die ganze Zeit über bloß dessen Spielzeug gewesen. Alles, was sie auf sich genommen hatte, hatte nie für ein höheres Gut gesorgt. Es hatte lediglich zur Unterhaltung des Gottes gedient, auf den Sam nie aufgehört hatte zu vertrauen. Während sein Körper weiter kämpfte, wie er es immer getan hatte, brach die Erkenntnis über die Sinnlosigkeit all seiner Überzeugungen über ihn herein.

Mit den Augen suchte er nach Dean, aber er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Castiel wich einem Schlag aus und stach zu. Tote Körper gingen zu Boden, er stieß mit einem Wink seiner freien Hand weitere zur Seite.

Das war also das wahre Motiv Gottes. Das war Gott, dem sie in seiner Abwesenheit blind gefolgt waren, an dem sie nie gezweifelt hatten. Engel waren für ihn gestorben, genau wie es Menschen getan hatten. Aber ihr aller Vater war nie der gewesen, für den sie ihn gehalten hatten, hatte weder seine Schöpfung noch seine Anhänger geliebt. So viele fehlgeleitete Wesen. Alles, was die Engel seit Millionen von Jahren versucht hatten, in seinem Namen zu lenken, hatte nie einem höheren Zweck gedient. Gott hatte es sie nur glauben lassen, hatte ihnen seine Schöpfung anvertraut ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie ihm nie mehr bedeutet hatte, als einem Autor eine gute Geschichte. Wenn er keine Lust mehr auf sie hatte, würde er sie einfach beenden.

Wenn Castiel aber eins in den letzten zehn Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass er sich den Entscheidungen anderer – und sei es Gottes selbst – nicht würde fügen müssen. Er konnte selbst entscheiden, woran er glaubte, und er glaubte an die Menschen.

Er hob eine Hand und ließ sich von dem Gefühl der Entscheidungsfreiheit durchfluten. Seine Macht fokussierte sich, blaues Licht schien die Monster zu blenden. Für einen Moment hielten die Bewegungen inne. Dann senkte Castiel die Hand, gleißendes Licht blitze auf und schnitt eine Schneise in die Menge der Kreaturen.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und versuchte Kontakt zum Himmel herzustellen. Er hörte Stimmen, die durcheinander sprachen, unbekannte Stimmen. Das mussten die neuen Engel sein, die Jack geschaffen hatte. _Brüder. Schwestern. Wir müssen diese Welt retten. _

Der Engel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gehört hatten, aber ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich zu vergewissern. Er sah, wie sich Dean außerhalb der Reichweite der Meute vom Boden hochstemmte, packte Sam an der Jacke und zog ihn mit sich. Sie rannten durch die Lücke mit den am Boden liegenden Körpern, bevor die anderen sie schließen konnten. „Auto!", stieß Dean hervor. Und sie schafften es tatsächlich zum Impala, der am Rand des Friedhofs geparkt war, bevor die Monster sie erreichten.

Er trug einen Bademantel und Stoffpantoffeln, hatte es sich auf dem orangenen Sofa bequem gemacht, sich ein Glas Bourbon eingeschenkt und war bereit, das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben. Die Geschichte war ihm wirklich gelungen, sie war gut geworden und diese letzte Wendung – wunderbar. Kaum einer seiner Leser würde damit rechnen, dass Sam und Dean sich ihm letztlich doch widersetzten und den Mörder ihrer geliebten Mutter verschonen würden. Er war so stolz auf die beiden und ihr Ende würde großartig werden.

Zufrieden spannte er ein neues Blatt Papier in die Schreibmaschine, nahm einen Schluck Bourbon und begann zu tippen.

Ein paar Minuten war dies das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Dann begann Chuck herzlich zu lachen. „Oh, Cas, was tust du denn da?" Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wie du willst, gehen wir in die Nachspielzeit."


End file.
